The Story of Edgar
by DexheartDusk
Summary: A short story about how Edgar got in and out of Ryan's house in Minecraft.


**The story of Edgar, the Achievement Hunter's (Ryan's) pet cow.**

* * *

This world is a little different from yours, so pay attention. We don't spend hours on little devises like you do. But we do have technology. We just use it for practical things; like punching someone in the balls so hard they fall to their death.

That wasn't my idea, by the way. In fact, none of us can claim that one as our own. See, another thing that makes our world different is our gods.

I understand that in your world, you have many religions with different numbers of gods. Well, here, there's no dispute. We have six gods. (And a couple Demi-gods that help them out.) And they live among us, shaping this world in their own vision.

A long time ago, they tried to live like us, building from the materials they found. They were like us, in a way. They seemed almost human. Back then, there were only five gods. We all lived in peace.

Then Ryan the Mad joined them. And with him came the killing games. They shot and sliced at each other just for fun, killing their mortal bodies, then coming back with new ones to continue in the carnage.

We were scared. We decided to place our hopes with the other gods, that they would grow tired of the killing. And they did. But we'd forgotten that, while they lived and worked like us, they still had their powers. Overnight, new buildings sprang from the ground. New arenas to test who was the strongest.

We knew we had to stop this. Peter tried to convince Ray the Wise that they were making a mistake.

Unfortunately, Ryan's influence had buried itself deep into their beings, that they could no longer understand our words. Peter was given a new name, Perseval, and treated like a pet.

This required more drastic measures. We had to make our presence understood. We would need to sit and wait. We hoped that by being around, they would remember that we depended on them, that we needed them. Peter stayed with Ray, pestering him whenever he could.

My mission was a little more dangerous. I was to stay with Ryan. I needed to get him to understand that we lived here and, while they could leave, we could not.

When out mission started, Ryan seemed civil about it. He didn't attack me like we'd expected. Instead, he broke his house, giving me easy access to the outside. But I couldn't leave yet. I still had my mission. I wouldn't give up so easily.

I should have known the civility wouldn't last. Before long, he'd started treating me like he owned me. The hole in the wall was filled in, only to reappears in the floor. By the time I knew what was happening, I was a prisoner, trapped in the gaping void this monster had dubbed 'Edgar'.

I don't know how long I spent in the cavern. I dared not look up, for the formal attire Ryan wore did not include undergarments under his man-skirt. Edgar had indeed been built for torture.

Trough the glass that served as my roof, I could hear the world around me. My home was being ripped apart and replaced with tests of strength. The gods had devised a tower of power. Whoever won their test would receive the 'tower of pimps'.

It must not have been enough, for they devised a king system as well. They built a throne in an enclosed space where snow met rain and competed in tournaments. It was in one such tournament that my faith in these gods was restored, if only just a little.

I was waiting in Edgar for the screams of my family to stop. The game the gods had devised was all about murder Ryan the Mad had become king and was now terrorizing us for enjoyment.

I was trapped, just waiting for my death at the hands of these corrupt gods. I heard the door open and knew it was my time. I dared to look up and saw Michael the Warrior staring down at me.

_Of course it would be you._ I thought as the glass above me was shattered. I closed my eyes, waiting for the sting of his sword.

But it never came. Instead, I heard the sound of dirt being packed into blocks. Michael had devised stairs of a sort and was nudging me out, whispering 'Edgar is free'.

_No!_ I realized what was happening. His king must have ordered him to get rid of me. Free Edgar for a new prisoner. Despite my longing for the outside world, I stayed where I was. I couldn't let anyone else be tortured by Ryan the Mad.

But Michael lived up to his name and I was forced thought the door. I backtracked as much as I could, but he wouldn't let up. He trapped me bellow a cliff and I was barred from the monster's house.

There was nothing left for me to do but walk away. All around me. The cries of my brethren sounded, echoing the feeling in my heart. I would leave for now, but I would return. And that Mad King would pay.

* * *

**First shot at a RT/AH fic. Edgar is Immortal.**


End file.
